


Dark On Me

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark Powerful Couple, Explicit Sexual Content, Force Choking (Star Wars), M/M, Scavenger Poe Dameron, but also weirdly soft?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which scavenger Poe accepts Kylo’s offer to rule the First Order with him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dark On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed this. Call this one of two fics I’m writing in this vein.
> 
> Title comes from “Dark On Me” by Starset.

It was looking over Snoke’s corpse, and the corpses of the Praetorian Guards, that Kylo knew what to do. It had been something that he knew was his destiny for some time — Poe was already going on about how the fleet needed them, but Kylo barely heard him. He could only see visions of the galaxy as it should be laid out before him — and Poe by his side. 

”Ben?” Poe said softly. 

Even telling Poe the truth, Kylo knew he should have expected some degree of shock on his face. “You can’t be serious.”

”I’m more serious than I have been,” Kylo said. “Ben Solo was too helpless to change the galaxy. He was constrained. We’re not constrained, Poe. We can make the galaxy right...as it should be.”

”I want to save the galaxy, not rule it.”

”Can’t we do both?” Kylo said. 

”The First Order’s evil...”

”Under Snoke,” Kylo said. “And Hux. But not us. We’re the saviors of the galaxy. And we can be together. Even before searching for the map...I would have crossed galaxies to find you.”

A nod from Poe. He was understanding. Grappling with the concept. Kylo could see flickers of what he was imagining over their Bond. Hunger decreased. Injustice all but eliminated. It dawned on him that Poe loved the galaxy, loved it with all that was in his soul. 

And Poe loved him. As one would their other half. 

”I have one condition,” Poe said. “Call off your attacks on the Resistance. Enough people have died.”

Kylo supposed that he could work with that. Even though he could feel his mother’s hatred of him, he knew that he didn’t want to harm her. His father’s death was bad enough. 

”Done,” he said. 

And when they woke later from Holdo’s suicidal attack on the _Supremacy_ , it was easy to force Hux to bend to their will — even seeing the cold fury in Poe’s face as he Force choked Hux, much like that fight in the forest not long before, was enough to give Kylo a certain thrill. 

***

They had time, of course, before heading down to the planet of Crait. Kylo doubted he knew how he felt about “negotiating” with the Resistance. He had been fighting them for so long. Fighting them when Snoke so much as said “go”. Being free of Snoke...he wished that he knew what to make of that. 

Why had he killed Snoke? He supposed that part of it had to do with the fact that it was part of the ways of the Dark Side. One had to kill the other. The apprentice the Master, or the Master the apprentice. 

Another part was the idea that killing Poe was, simply, unacceptable. And Snoke had treated him poorly for years. It was the way of Dark Siders to treat their apprentices roughly in the name of making them strong, but it hadn’t stopped Kylo from vowing, should he have his own apprentice, to treat them better than other Dark Siders did their apprentices. 

”You think they won’t agree?” Poe said. 

Kylo sighed. “I know they won’t. They will never forgive me. Perhaps my — General Organa would have, but even she’s abandoned me.”

”Call her who she is,” Poe said. “Your mother.”

Kylo looked pained, at least momentarily. Then, “I had to cut off my attachments.”

”And here I am,” Poe said. “What about me?”

"I...” It seemed that Poe was battling every truth Kylo knew at every turn. 

Poe stepped forward, trailed a hand along the still-healing scar that he had given Kylo. Kylo winced a little; he wasn’t used to someone thinking of his scar as something other than a mark of his weakness, a sign that he had been destabilized enough by the reappearance of his lost childhood friend and the death of his father to be defeated by the former. 

“I know Snoke’s fed you a lot of lies,” Poe said. “It just hurts seeing you repeat them.”

”Are you still seeking to bring me back?”

”You won’t turn to the Light. I don’t think either one of us were meant to be apart.” Poe said. "I just want to help you.”

Kylo could believe that much. 

"This might be the last night before everything changes,” Poe said. 

”It will be,” Kylo said. He could already feel his need to connect with Poe building up in his bones. Not just to know him physically, every contour of his body, every small detail, but just to be one with him, to reconnect him. 

They did so, of course. Agreeing to, and tearing away at clothes — Poe was more than aware of what Kylo’s body looked like thanks to that time he’d accidentally seen Kylo shirtless, but he still seemed delighted to see Kylo naked. And Poe, despite how thin he was (Kylo would have to fix that sooner or later)...he was beautiful. As beautiful as a sun. Perhaps in a way, he was a sun — someone who would burn Kylo, but was giving him permission to touch him. 

Kylo did. Running lips and fingers over various scars Poe had acquired scavenging, almost like an apology. Listening to Poe gasp, moan his name, seeming overwhelmed by the attention, by the care. Kylo knew the feeling. 

Kylo murmured promises all the while. Promises that no one would take Poe from him, ever again. That he would protect him, heal him. He thought he heard Poe murmur the same, eventually dissolving into an incoherent moan as he climaxed. 

Preparing him, kriffing him, took time, but it was more than worth it just to be inside Poe, to feel him warm and tight around Kylo. He moved, stroking Poe between his legs as he did so. Moved, kriffing into that tight, hot heat, until Poe came again, and Kylo, after a gloriously agonizing while, followed. 

They lay together. Poe was clearly trying to catch his breath, overwhelmed by it all. Kylo held him close, fearing, even for a moment as they slipped into sleep, that Poe would once more slip through his fingers. 


End file.
